omega_x_amazing_adventure_showfandomcom-20200213-history
My Car, My Cart, My Responsibility
My Car, My Cart, My Responsibility is the fifth episode of Season 1 (and the fifth episode overall) of Omega X's Amazing Adventure Show. Synopsis Omega X's car and Mordecai and Rigby's golf cart have been robbed! The three heroes must recover their vehicles as soon as possible. Plot (WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS!) The episode begins with a full shot of the Zero-G Void House. The screen zooms in until it splits in half. The left half shows Mordecai and Rigby, while the right one shows Omega X (and Blacksaber, though he's not important now). On the left half, Mordecai and Rigby get up from their beds, do a high-five and jump out of their room and into the hall. On the right half (both halves' events occur at the exact same time), Omega X jumps up, puts his clothes on (he's wearing a pajama), jumps and kicks the door that leads to the hall open. The two split screens now become one full screen. Omega X lands on the wall and jumps down the stairs, while Mordecai and Rigby land on the handrail and slide down. The three of them wildly enter the living room. Mordecai opens the food closets and gets some cereals for Rigby and himself; Omega X uses a grapple gun to grab the croissant bag (at the same time Mordecai opens the food closets), pulls it towards himself, gets a croissant from inside and throws the bag back inside the closet, all in a few seconds, while he slides on the table before sitting down on the chair waiting for him at the other side; Rigby goes to the fridge and gets some drinks for the three of them: some chocolate milkshake for Omega X, some normal milk for Mordecai and some RigJuice for himself. He then throws the three bottles behind him, and Omega X uses his grapple gun to grab the chocolate milkshake bottle and pull it towards himself. The other two bottles land perfectly on the table, and the three heroes have breakfast. Rigby asks Mordecai and Omega X if they want some RigJuice, but both decline, with Omega X stating that he's not going to drink something that has arsenic, a really poisonous material, amongst its ingredients. Rigby shrugs and drinks from the bottle. Omega X and Mordecai get the chills, but they nonetheless enjoy their breakfast. When they're finished, they run over to the garage's stairs. Omega X slides down the right handrail, while Mordecai and Rigby slide down the left one. The three of them then jump towards the garage door as Omega X kicks it open. Mordecai asks Omega X about why does he always do that, and the latter says that he feels driven to do it whenever he can, until Rigby gets their attention to a much more important point: their cars are missing. Hours later, Omega X, Mordecai and Rigby are in the living room, sitting down on the couch, watching the security feed from the garage over and over, with all the filters, zooms and angles that exist, in case they missed anything. Blacksaber, Finn and Darwin are awake and see the three heroes watching TV. Omega X, Mordecai and Rigby just say "hi" to them, and Blacksaber asks them about what they're watching. Before Mordecai and Rigby can say anything, Omega X says that they're watching "a space-themed comedy about high school students who're secretly robbers". Blacksaber shrugs and heads over to the table to have breakfast with Finn and Darwin. Omega X whispers to Mordecai and Rigby that they should keep this theft a secret from their friends, in case they're overthinking stuff and it's not so bad. Rigby reminds him that an incredibly resistant, extremely desired by fans golf cart and one of the Multiverse's most dangerous cars have been stolen from a house floating in a void and equipped with the greatest security systems. Omega X grants him the point, but still claims they should keep it a secret. Mordecai and Rigby agree. Suddenly, Omega X notices something. He plays it on a sepia effect, with the camera pointing to the roof. After a few minutes, a mysterious person appears on the screen. The mysterious person gets inside Omega X's car (somehow), starts the engine, tows the golf cart and uses the car to leave the garage and fly away into a mysterious world. The three heroes head to the garage and check the portal opening register. They see that the portal led into Adventure Time's World. With no time to waste, they go back up, open the window that leads to Adventure Time's World, and jump in.